


Soldado, Arma, Extranjera, Monstruo

by Drakonov



Series: Traducciones/Translations [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Estudio de personaje, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático - TEPT, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Traducción deSoldier, Weapon, Stranger, MonsterporTobermorianSass.Los Acuerdos de Sokovia fueron creados para personas como Steve y Tony, pero Wanda no es como ellos. Wanda era una chica de Sokovia, convertida en un arma por HYDRA.Los americanos no la ven muy diferente.





	Soldado, Arma, Extranjera, Monstruo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soldier, Weapon, Stranger, Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786394) by [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/pseuds/TobermorianSass). 



> First of all I want (or try to with my poor English) thank the original author of this, because THE FANDOM NEED THIS. There is a LOT of hate —because of, mostly, Tony Stark Stans— to Wanda Maximoff, and, actually, this is one of the best Character Studies I have read. Thank you for allow me to translate this into our language, and thank you for the time you spent writing this.  
> Wanda Maximoff deserves better in this Fandom.
> 
> Primeramente me gustaría dar las gracias al autor original de esto, porque EL FANDOM LO NECESITA. Hay MUCHÍSIMO odio —principalmente por los Tony Stark "Stans"— a Wanda Maximoff y, además, este es uno de los mejores Estudios de Personaje que he leído. Gracias por permitirme traducir esto a nuestro idioma, y gracias por el tiempo que has utilizado escribiéndolo.  
> Wanda Maximoff merece mejor recibimiento en este fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> Todas las veces que aparece el adjetivo "extraña" es con la acepción de "extranjera".

En las noticias, seguían mostrando la misma grabación una y otra vez; la explosión, el edificio en llamas, la multitud (enfadada, asustada, cubierta de polvo) y los cuerpos. _Wanda Maximoff_ , dicen. No Steve, o Sam, o Natasha. Solo Wanda Maximoff.

_Yo hice eso_ , piensa, mirando las llamas ondularse antes de que la cámara enfoque la multitud. Memoriza a cada uno para así no olvidar. Para así quedar grabado en su piel como un recuerdo: eres peligrosa. _Peligrosa._ Más peligrosa que ninguna otra persona.

Steve le dice que es tan culpa de él como suya, antes de apagar la televisión. Él está en lo cierto; él no lo entiende. Wanda no es como los demás. Wanda…

_Soy peligrosa_ , se dice a sí misma. _Soy una extraña, y soy peligrosa._

Es a la que los canales de noticias temen más.

 

* * *

 

Stark y los demás andan rebuscando las palabras, pero ella no necesita escucharles decirlo para saber qué están pensando. Cuando eres extranjero, cuando piensas en tu hogar y piensas en una persona en vez de un lugar ( _P-i-e-t-r-o_ , deletrea, porque decirlo aún es doloroso) aprendes a leer minuciosamente las pequeñas grietas entre los que la gente dice y lo que piensa. Aprendes a leer hábilmente entre líneas. Ellos quieren protegerla. Ellos piensan, _arma_.

No están equivocados. Ella es un arma. Ella fue creada como un arma, hecha y moldeada en las forjas de HYDRA. _No_ , piensa, _hecha en_ **Sokovia**. Sin la bomba, sin la muerte de sus padres en la lenta decadencia de Sokovia, ella no habría sido un arma. Ella habría sido como cualquier otra chica. Esto está escrito en ella, tatuado en su nuca para que todo el mundo pueda verlo: inscrito en la cubierta, en cada palabra de su pasaporte. No importa si a ella le gustaría olvidarlo, o si Sokovia no ha sido su hogar realmente por demasiado tiempo, no en verdad. Ella es Wanda Maximoff, un arma, una sokoviana.

Ellos no llaman a Steve o Tony o Sam arma. O a Clint. O Natasha. Natasha, al menos, lo entiende.

“Siempre serás una extraña”, Natasha le dijo una vez, con una sonrisa triste en su cara. “Es quienes somos. Ellos no lo hacen a propósito, pero así es como es. La gente no siempre entiende cómo funciona, la forma en que sus palabras funcionan”.

(Wanda no sabe las palabras que dicen de Natasha. _Deja de mentir. Es difícil confiar en alguien cuando no sabes quién es realmente. ¿Hay siquiera algo verdadero sobre ti? Triple impostora. Agente doble_.

Caen sobre Natasha como si no existieran. Ese es su entrenamiento.

Ella piensa, irónicamente, _quizá no fue tan malo_ , cuando ve la ira fervorosa de Wanda, apenas contenida por la furia más tarde en Leipzig).

Los Acuerdos —los Acuerdos de _Sokovia_ — son demasiado pequeños, llegan demasiado tarde y, aun así, demasiado grandes y demasiado pronto. Llegan diez años tarde para salvar a su madre y su padre (pero los Acuerdos no cubren las bombas y guerras y la milicia armada, solo a ellos). Llegan un año tarde para salvar Sokovia y Johannesburgo y Lagos de ellos. De Ultrón. (¿Podrían haber detenido un documento y una promesa verdaderamente a Ultrón?). El pensamiento la tienta: ella los firma y se convierte en un soldado, no en un arma. O quizá se convierte en un arma, pero en un arma en las manos de otro; un monstruo atado a la correa de otra persona. Quizá, ella pierde su libertad y Sokovia se pierde sin más, un pie de nota en la historia de las Naciones Unidas.

Ella pasa el documento a la siguiente persona. Ha visto lo que hacen con las armas y los extranjeros ( _ambos_ , piensa, _soy ambos, y un monstruo que arrancar_ ) en América. (Cosas terribles. Cosas inexplicables. Cosas que podrían avergonzar incluso a HYDRA).

_No aún_ , piensa, en hombres vestidos en monos naranjas y celdas. _Su celda._

_No de nuevo_.

Visión le indica que le gustaría que todo el mundo la viese de la manera que él lo hace. Él no dice: _Stark te ha encerrado aquí por tu seguridad_. Él no dice: _eres un monstruo y por eso te temen_. Él es demasiado inocente para eso, pero persiste en el límite de todo lo que dice. En la forma en la que se levanta y le impide irse.

Al menos, es una prisión lujosa. Ella ha visto lo que hacen los americanos con los monstruos, especialmente cuando son _extranjeros_ y _armas_. No son tan diferentes a HYDRA. No es una sorpresa: HYDRA estaba en todos lados. No es sorprendente que también estén aquí.

Pero HYDRA, al menos, no _fingía_ cuando la encerraban en una celda.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint le dice, _es hora de mover el culo_.

Hay una línea y Wanda lee entre ella. Él dice, _mueve el culo_. Él quiere decir, _eres una Vengadora_.

Hay una línea. En un lado hay una habitación cerrada, un edificio cerrado y las palabras, _arma_ y _peligrosa_ que se mueven a su alrededor una y otra vez. Entre ello lee: _extraña. Extranjera._ En el otro lado hay una puerta, una guerra y escarlata alrededor de sus manos. En Sokovia él le dijo: _no importa lo que hicieras, o lo que fueras_. Ella piensa, _soy una Vengadora_ y lee _soy una de vosotros_ , entre líneas.

Los amigos no encierran a sus amigos, ni siquiera por su propio bien. Wanda permite el odio, una tormenta de fuego comprimida en un apretado lugar muy dentro de sí, del que brotan unas alas que se extienden hasta las yemas de sus dedos, por sus manos y alrededor de sus muñecas hasta que ella siente poder volar hasta el Sol con la fuerza de su furia. Lo comprime en un solo haz y lo apunta a la gema incrustada en la frente de Visión.

(Él usa la debilidad de ella, ella la aprovecha de vuelta. Esto es una declaración de guerra. Así es como funciona).

No es culpa de Visión. Pero _es_ el edificio de Stark.

 

* * *

 

 

Mantienen sus brazos a cada lado y le colocan una camisa de fuerza y un collar alrededor de su cuello. ( _Peligrosa_ ). No lo dicen. ( _Arma_ ). No necesitan hacerlo. ( _Monstruo_ ). Sabe que si se mueve, el collar la electrocutará.

_Soy la soldado forastera de tus pesadillas_ , piensa con creces, mientras ellos la empujan a su celda, una habitación para que ella muestre sus trucos para ellos, y la puerta se cierra a su espalda.

( _Extraña_ ).

Se pregunta si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera firmado los Acuerdos y hubiera permitido despojarla de su libertad. ( _Peligrosa_ ). Si Pietro —ella _dice_ el nombre, cuando el mundo empieza a emborronarse— le habría pedido que los firmara y hubiera agachado la cabeza. ( _Arma_ ). Las personas como ella permanecen con sus cabezas agachadas mientras ellos los atan a estacas y les queman. ( _Monstruo_ ).

_Soy el monstruo, la bruja sobre la que vuestros políticos y noticieros os advirtieron_ , piensa. Las paredes de su celda están muy lejos, tan lejos que las paredes, las paredes han desaparecido todas de una vez.

Ella ve, en su lugar, una bomba, y siente el peso de piedra desmoronándose, un edificio, a su espalda. Exprime el aire de sus pulmones, ejerce presión sobre cada uno de los huesos en su cuerpo y la ahoga al silencio.

Se mantiene completamente inmóvil. Si no se mueve, la bomba permanecerá intacta y ella y Pietro vivirán. Si se mantiene, el collar no la electrocutará y la celda no se comprimirá a su alrededor. Ella sabe: hay reglas y si las obedece, estará bien. Ella estará bien.

( _Extraña_ ).

Ella sabe, porque esto es lo que los americanos hacen a gente como ella.

**Author's Note:**

> La teoría/idea/headcanon de que el collar de Wanda tenía la función de táser es cortesía de [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts) y [wandasmaximoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs).
> 
> Además podéis encontrar [esta obra de arte](https://meeloistrying.tumblr.com/post/174602963287/soldier-weapon-stranger-monster-i-wanted) parcialmente inspirada en la versión original de este fic y con el que comparte título.
> 
> I LOVED translating this. If you can, you should read it in its original language.  
> AMÉ traducir esto. Si puedes, deberías leerlo en su idioma original.


End file.
